The Mission to Remove the Thing
by Rock Chick Angel
Summary: This is the mission to remove the remnant from Tanith. Valkyrie needs help from a person but the problem is who that person is. Will Skulduggery agree? What will Skulduggery think? Will this person agree? How will this person react? Finally, will they remove it? Please R & R as it will mean a lot. xx
1. That Person

**This is my serious story. Tanith is possessed and there is a little bit of Fletchyrie… I will try… The story is about planning to get China and remove the Remnant out of Tanith. The parts will alternate around Tanith & Billy-Ray and Valkyrie & crew. This story goes by the original SP series.**

**WARNING: Be careful of a Texan psychopath in this story! Also, Mortal Coil and KOTW spoilers.**

XxxxX

Meeting with the Elders **(No Madame Mist as I hate her!)**

"Listen guys, we need to get this thing out of Tanith. She was my best friend and I want her back. You have no idea what is to be 17 with no best mate, a girl that is." Valkyrie sobbed. She desperately needed her friend back. She is/was her best friend (apart from Skulduggery). Valkyrie remembered the time when they first met at China's library. The time when they messed about during investigations, mainly to time that haunts her. The day that Tanith was possessed. It always gave Valkyrie the creeps.

"How are we going to do that?" Ravel asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was hoping you could answer that. You all have more experience than me with magic." Answered Valkyrie.

"Nobody we have known has lived this long with a remnant replacing their soul." Said Ghastly

XxxxX

"You sure?" Spoke the Texan by the name of Billy-Ray Sanguine.

"Definitely." Replied Tanith who spoke with a smooth English accent.

"'Kay then."

Tanith wants to meet Valkyrie again but she has always been delayed by helping out with Billy-ray's assassinations.

"Listen. I'm not sure about meeting Ghastly again because of our last encounter, you know, the one where we decapitated Quintin Strom?"

"Yeah, I remember."

She wanted to see Ghastly but she wasn't sure on the reaction from her past love. The remnant must be softening up as it had been living in her for this long or it's becoming weaker…

XxxxX

Valkyrie had an idea. However, it was mental and there was no doubt about it. She had to persuade Skulduggery into somehow, it was a very slim chance but she had to it. The thing was, for this plan to work, there needs to be constant work, constant availability and constant thinking. It was going to be hard, it was going to be tough but it HAD to work. With past that has happened, it was definitely going to be hard.

"We need China." Valkyrie declared.


	2. Sorry!

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in ages! I have been suffering with Writer's block with lots of homework on top! I haven posted lately because I'm really really busy lately studying for tests and revising for GCSEs. Really sorry! I will be writing the paragraphs bit-by-bit and eventually post it.**

**xx**


	3. Decisions, decisions

**I am truly, terribly sorry for the long delay! I won't post stories often but I'll try to write in my spare time! On with the story…**

Skulduggery rose from his chair, Valkyrie whimpered at the suspected yelling.

"Skul, calm." Erskine stood up next to skul.

"Oh… how do you think I'll react to meeting up with the evil woman who murdered my family? Worst of all, suggested by my own partner." Skul shouted.

"Skullduggery, I've worked it all out. We get _you know who_-"

"Voldemort?" said Ghastly.

"Shhh. Don't say his name out loud!" Erskine replied.

"Guys, seriously, this is a serious meeting!" Valkyrie shouted.

"Fine." They muttered.

"Right as I was saying, I have it all sorted out. We get china to use her symbols, when Tanith is in town, to lure Tanith into a trap which will rip the remnant out of her."

"It's good but we don't know where China is AND there is no way in hell that she will agree to work with us." Skulduggery thought.

"But, if we persuade her?"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Do you think she has any friends left?"

"Probably not but if she has faked her past life and somehow managed to befriend someone, then we could talk to her friend who will possibly talk to her about this situation? Maybe? Possibly?"

"I don't know." Valkyrie moaned.

* * *

Billy-ray Sanguine and Tanith were on a date. Billy-ray thought that he was going to lose Tanith to Ghastly so he had a question to ask her. Whereas on the other hand Tanith couldn't wait to see everyone again, she wanted to see Valkyrie and talk to her about their past and about the remnant weakening. But the dark side of Tanith wanted Darquess to come out and rule the world whilst killing everyone in her path. The remnant would do its best to stop the real Tanith over-ruling it but sometime it would just let her have her own mind at times, you know to give it a break, it's hard being a human.

"Tanith, I 'ave an importan' question to ask you." Sanguine spoke nervously.

"Go ahead. Quickly." She replied.

"Well, um, I've loved you for a long time and loved you since we left together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he got down on one knee, "will you marry me?" and her held out a gorgeous gold ring that wrapped round her finger like snakes would but gold.

"Well, I don't know because we're going back to Ireland soon and I don't know whether I actually love you. I'm just an it, an it that can't feel anything."

"Tanith, when I'm with you, I feel alive like I haven't killed anyone. I feel good. I just want you to know that I love you."

* * *

"So, what the hell are we starting with?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well, I've been on my own mission trying to track China down but since you need her to get Tanith back, I thought I'd help." Skulduggery said.

"Wait, so while I've been desperate to get my best friend back, you've been tracking down China and you didn't even to talk to me?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Whatever, anyway, as you were saying."

"Oh right yes. I've been asking a lot of questions and it turns out that somebody has also been keeping secrets, Erskine, would you care to state anything?"

"Nope, not at all." Erskine replied.

"Really, because according to my knowledge, Erskine has a girlfriend who is very close with Chine." Skulduggery laughed at Erskine's black looks.

"Erskine! I never thought in a million years that you would get a girlfriend. You are the Grand Mage, you should know better than to keep secrets from us, especially about China!" said Ghastly.

"What's her name?" asked Valkyrie.

"Seraphic Calamitious."

**Well, there you go. I've included Seraphic in this because she is my best friend and she means everything to me. Please help me with more story ideas!**

**xx**


End file.
